


【泉レオ】英雄救美

by Heritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heritsu/pseuds/Heritsu
Summary: 2020/11/13雷单性转
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 2





	【泉レオ】英雄救美

濑名同学交了女朋友。

班上的小女生嘀嘀咕咕着，目光不时掠过窗边的少年。

他们的话题对象——濑名泉，三年A班的班长，常年优秀榜榜首，品学兼优，才貌出众，一手包揽掉校花校草两大头衔。校内论坛每日不下三帖是询问他的姓名班级，《我和濑名学长不得不说的故事》更是催人泪下经久不衰的梦女神作——不过有传言说作者是男人。总之全校男男女女的梦中情人濑名同学，他，疑似谈恋爱了。

证据是他手腕上系着的橙粉色的星星发圈。

首先是眼尖的同座瞥到调侃：“濑名，你怎么带上女生的发绳了？”

“这个？”正做题的濑名泉抬了抬手腕，塑料珠子在阳光下熠熠生辉，“女朋友的。”

他语气是轻描淡写，却难掩其中炫耀。在一片大呼小叫起哄中沉着淡定回答每个问题。

“当然漂亮，性格嘛，温柔可爱。”

“不是我们学校的。”

“介绍给你？不行。”

“怎么认识的？好人有好报。”银发少年嘴角翘了翘，笑容比宝石还耀眼。

不过十元店就可以买到一大把的廉价品、颜色过时、款式老土。

不愿意透露姓名的A子同学咬牙切齿如是说，想必那也是个庸俗肤浅的女人吧。

濑名同学的恋爱始于英雄救美。

那天放学很晚，他独自走在回家的路上，不料路过巷子时遇见了不良少年围着一个瘦小的女孩。濑名同学冲了上去——当然没有，他打不过这么多人。他爬到废弃的集装箱上冷声道，“里面的人听着，放开那个女孩，我已经报警了。”

不良少年们相互对视一眼，如漫画中见到hero就会逃跑的群众演员般跑开了。

真是可惜，不然他还可以用装满课本的书包给他们一人来一下让他们感受什么叫知识的力量——当然只在幻想中，身为好学生的他其实是战五渣。总之英雄救美的濑名泉同学跳了下来，天神一般对那女孩伸出手，“你没事吧？”

橙发少女绿荧荧的眼注视了他三秒钟，在他怀疑这女孩是不是被吓傻了的时候，她把手放了上来，咧开一个笑容，“我没事哦！”

该怎么形容那种感觉？少女身量堪堪到他肩膀，面容姣好，可称娇小可人，声音又轻又脆宛若黄莺。他握着女孩的手，该放又舍不得放，放开的时候，细微的疼痛漫上心头，恋爱想必就是生长痛一般的感觉。

“你回家小心一点。”濑名泉说道，片刻后又觉得哪里不妥，让受害人小心是什么道理。

正当他纠结苦恼之际，听见少女说，“我怕他们再来……”

“我送你回家。”濑名泉斩钉截铁道。

等等，这样是不是太轻浮，是不是该解释一下自己没有趁人之危的意思。

“那就太感谢啦！”少女笑道。

他心醉于少女甜美的笑容，疼痛感再一次强势地窜上来。难道这就是传说中的一见钟情吗？十七年恋爱经验全无的濑名同学想着。

直到回家沐浴的时候看见青了一块的脚踝，他才醒悟，痛是因为是跳下来的时候扭着脚了。

虽然有些误会，但濑名泉确实是一见钟情了。

被他救下的少女名叫月永レオ，家住离他两条街以外，学校恰好在他隔壁。与他所在的重点学校不同，隔壁学校似乎是以作风乱不良少年多出名的。

“平时在学校有人欺负你吗？”

“唔，没、没有吧。”月永レオ转了转眼珠，含混不清地说。

落到濑名泉眼里就是委屈而不敢言，他一阵心疼，这么可爱的女孩子，居然有人舍得欺负她，“以后由我来保护你——咳，我是说，放学后我可以跟你一起回家。”

“那上学呢？”月永レオ歪了歪头。

“当然也可以。”

近水楼台先得月，在长达半个月的同进同出羡煞旁人之后，月永レオ成了濑名泉的女朋友。

女朋友从头到脚都符合他的审美，五官精致活泼漂亮，爱说爱笑，最大的爱好是看文艺电影，喜欢弹钢琴，喜欢猫。还能满足他的保护欲——要知道以前他就参加过流浪猫保护协会。女朋友也和猫一样喜欢黏着他，整个人挂在他身上，低一低头就能闻见洗发水的香气，把她抱在怀里就像拥抱了一整个春天那么美好。

好不容易熬到下课铃打响，濑名泉拎着书包就飞奔出去，班上好奇濑名同学的女朋友的女生也跟着他去，试图一睹女朋友的真容。

“濑名——”清脆的喊声在空气中传开，橙发少女落在少年的怀里，穿的正是橙粉色的外套。

“久等了。”濑名泉握住她的手，“今天想吃什么？”

“草莓蛋糕？”月永レオ想了想说道。

少年牵着少女的手扬长而去。

背后围观的同学中的一个女生愣了愣。

这不是上个月帮她赶跑勒索骗色的不良少年、一人单挑十个、隔壁学校新上任的大姐头吗。

和温柔可爱有什么关系。


End file.
